


your hand to hold, your highness

by hikariisjaejj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Modern Era, Mostly Fluff, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates, historical cross over, inspired by k-dramas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/pseuds/hikariisjaejj
Summary: crown prince do kyungsoo migrates to the modern world of seoul, and unfortunately meets a neet (kinda)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: The Little Prince Fest_Round Three





	your hand to hold, your highness

**Author's Note:**

> almost dropped the fest, so this is what you get! sorry in advance to the prompter.. enjoy!
> 
> also little to no research went into this
> 
> PROMPT #DKS-20-112  
> Kyungsoo is the deeply honored crown prince of choseon, who gets injured in a war against the other kingdom. He falls into deep darkness in the battlefield and the next time he opens his eyes he's in the 21th century. The frightened prince finds himself in the middle of the road, surrounded by morern cars he has never seen before. One boy is going to save him, and after learning kyungsoo's unbeliveable situation, he decides to help him to go back, no matter what. But until that, the prince has to learn how to live like a modern guy.

**Warning:** depictions of war (kinda graphic), lil bit of blood (wounds)

Blood.

Death.

Agony.

The horrors of war. Screams of soldiers on their last dying breath. The doll of a child, clutched tightly to a breast.

There were no gods here. There was no sanctuary.

Pain and suffering were the only things war could bring.

Each step was a struggle, horses howling in terror and running in no particular direction as they looked for their riders.

Limbs and innards spilled onto the muddied, ground, pooling with the rain that drenched the battlefield.

Tripping over a body, Do Kyungsoo fell to the ground, struggling to crawl through the chaos.

Blood dripped from his head and oozed from a gouge on his waist. He was dizzy, barely able to focus his eyes on anything.

A new wave of arrows shot high into the sky, raining down like hellfire and burning everything in their path.

He braced himself for impact, but the shadow of a soldier hid him perfectly.

“Your highness.. You must get away. You must call the troops off, we’re too… out.. numbered..” The soldier’s voice was groggy to begin with, but with each passing second it grew quieter and quieter. And as his voice fell, so did his body.

He fell directly on top of Kyungsoo who was trying to make sense of his surroundings. On the soldier’s back he saw the arrows that had pierced him. It caused Kyungsoo to retch and gently place the body beside him. He stroked the soldier's head for a second, but his mind had no idea of what was going on, he couldn’t even remember who this man was.

Despite who Kyungsoo was, and everything going on around, nobody cared for him as he crawled. He was just another body desperately clinging to life in a raging battlefield. Nobody cared enough for his life anymore, it was a free for all.

In the midst of it all, he finally stopped and felt his body growing colder by the second. He was short of breath and struggling to turn his body over to lie on his back.

Rain splattered against his face, washing away the blood that stained his temple and cheek.

Things began to sound hazy to his ears, he could hardly hear the screams of soldiers and horses nor the rain deafening everything.

In that silence, his sight began to darken, naturally and very gradually. He couldn’t help the circumstance, but more than that, he couldn’t help the thoughts that paraded his mind. As the crown prince, he failed his people. He failed his father, the king, and his mother the queen.

Do Kyungsoo, Crown Prince of Joseon, had failed his people.

“I’m sorry...” He whispered to no one, and yet everyone. “I’ll try harder, in my next life. To make you proud.”

With that, his vision turned to complete darkness.

…

On a cold lonely night, the passing of cars and blaring of lights had little effect on Kim Jongin walking along the side. Whilst in the middle of the road, another man laid lifeless. This man was none other than Do Kyungsoo. For a second, Jongin thought it was a blanket in the middle of the road.

The light dizziness of beer fuzzed his mind, so he thought nothing of it. He blew out a puff of air and watched as it dissipated into the cold winter air. The cool weather sure did feel wonderful against his rosy cheeks.

Just then, Kyungsoo, in the middle of the road, sprung upwards. He looked around in a frenzy, but the lights surrounding the streets were so uncharacteristically bright that he covered his face.

Kyungsoo stumbled to his feet, and heard a blaring noise deafen his ears. To both sides, these giant glowing contraptions whizzed past him and caused him to twirl around, trying to focus on just one but there were too many, at least hundreds going back and forth.

Jongin, on the sidewalk, was stunned by the sudden appearance of the man. He could have sworn there was just a blanket on the ground.

“Hey!” Jongin yelled from the sidewalk.

Kyungsoo was so terrified and so preoccupied with his situation that he couldn’t bother with the other calling out for him.

The cars started to slow down, this confused Kyungsoo even further. As he turned around he watched a new onslaught of cars start to approach him.

It was an intersection, busy with traffic and heavy with pedestrians.

However, before Kyungsoo could do anything more, Jongin, who had been watching him, ran over and pulled his arm to the other side. Where it was safe and free of cars.

“What the hell are you thinking?!” One shouted to the other.

But the one heavily panting, with fear lacing his large round eyes could say nothing.

“Ahhh, what the hell!” Jongin ruffled his own hair in anguish. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

Jongin looked Kyungsoo up and down. “And I thought  _ I  _ was a mess after having too many drinks. Geez, look at you. Did you spill hot pepper sauce all over yourself? It looks like you're covered in blood.”

Kyungsoo could only stare.

“If you know what you did wrong, then good. Call yourself a taxi to get home, don’t walk if you’re that drunk.” Jongin nodded his head in farewell. “Then.. I’ll take my leave.”

Kyungsoo stayed glued to his spot, even falling to his knees before Jongin could walk away.

“What the—hey! Why are you on the ground now?!” He ran back to the man and lifted him from the cold ground. “And don’t you know better to wear more layers in the winter?! Cosplay may look cool, but it’s definitely not practical. Ahh.. What am I saying, I’m too tipsy for this. I can barely talk to a normal person during the day.” He sighed aggrievedly.

“W-Where.. Where am I?” Kyungsoo finally spoke.

“Where are you? Bro, you’re in the middle of the road. How drunk even are you ?”

“This is not a road.” Kyungsoo scurried backwards when a couple walked by and flashed their phone cameras at him.

“What the.. Of course it’s a road, what do you mean it’s not?”

Kyungsoo kept backing up into the bushes on the other side of the sidewalk with that terror laden look in his eyes only to worsen.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry.. A-Are you okay?” Jongin asked in a softer tone this time, the stranger looked genuinely terrified.

Kyungsoo tumbled over into the bushes yet that seemed hardly an issue as he could not take his eyes away from the one closing in on him.

Jongin reached out a hand for the other to grab but the terrified man slapped it away.

Holding his hand, Jongincursed under his breath, “You’re kidding. I get a boost of confidence from alcohol and this is the thanks I get? Well, whatever. Guess I’ll just go back to being a recluse for the rest of my life. Have a nice life, weirdo.” He waved goodbye and went on his way.

One would imagine, that was the end of their fate and they would never cross paths again. A man in a weird outfit from a strange land and the modern man who preferred no social interaction. However, it was not. In fact, the strange man had incidentally followed the recluse almost all the way to his apartment.

With a heavy sigh into the cold air, Jongin turned around in the silent alleyway. “Okay. Are you going to mug me now?”

The odd man was a good ways from him but he was frightened by the sudden acknowledgment .

“What’s your name?” Jongin asked when Kyungsoo didn’t answer.

“D-Do Kyungsoo..” He responded in a rather meek voice, despite how deep it was.

“Do Kyungsoo.. So, are you method acting as him or something? Is that why you’re dressed like that?”

Before Kyungsoo could respond with anything more, he clenched his stomach and keeled over in pain. 

“Hey.. Are you okay?” Jongin went to step forward but paused. 

Just then, Do Kyungsoo fell to his knees and began to cough violently into his other hand.

“Hey!” Jongin ran over to see the problem. Thankfully, Do Kyungsoo wasn’t as protective of his surroundings and let him inspect his body.

Jongin took hold of the hand that covered the dark color on the silk robes and immediately smelled the deep iron tinge of blood. He gasped at the sight of it and couldn’t help but notice how long of a gash there was in the clothes.

“Acting or not.. you need a doctor. I’m calling a taxi.” Jongin ripped his coat off and pressed it against Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Keep pressure there.”

Kyungsoo’s weak hand tried to take over but it was hardly of any use. Jongin stepped to the side as he ordered a taxi.

It was a chaotic time from waiting for the taxi to the waiting room of the hospital. Kyungsoo was admitted immediately for the bleeding, the rest of his information would come later since his guardian did not know the rest. Thankfully, Jongin stayed. Because the patience of the staff at the hospital was wearing thin with their new patient.

When the wounds were patched up and antibiotics were prescribed, Jongin was finally allowed to join Kyungsoo to help him discharge.

“Jongin?” A nurse called from down the hall before he could enter the room. It was Kim Jongdae, a good friend from college. “Could you tell me how you met this man, again?” His face was rather concerned.

“He was in the middle of the street lying down. I thought he had a death wish but it looked like he had no idea of what he was doing.”

“Right… Currently the patient’s on sedatives. They had to calm him down before they could patch him up. He might be asleep when you go in. Are you sure there’s nothing more that you know?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I have no idea of who this man is. One minute there was nothing in the road, and then all of the sudden, he was there. Freaking out.” 

“Hm.. They’re running tests to see if any hospital has information on who he is, so far none in the area have any positive matches.”

“You mean you’re sending the information to other hospitals? How many more?”

“We start within the area, then we’ll branch out from here until all of the country has been notified. It may take a few weeks for that, so long as we don’t find any information on it.”

“What the…” He mumbled under his breath.

“Do you mind if we take your number down on file for this? The patient didn’t have a phone number and you’re the closest contact right now.”

Jongin didn’t respond right away, instead he stared blankly and confusedly as he thought about the man in the room behind him.

“Jongin?” Jongdae called out to him.

“H-Huh? O-Oh yeah, that’s fine.” Jongin shrugged as if he had been paying attention.

“Yeesh, how much did you drink tonight?” Jongdae sneered.

“N-Not a lot!” Jongin’s cheeks turned bright pink. 

“Sure, and I’m the crown prince of Joseon.” Jongdae’s eyes lingered on Jongin before he went back to filling in the paper work. “You’re doing really good today, for a neet.”

“I’m not a neet! I make money!” 

“You are.”

“Kim Jongdae!” Jongin whined. 

Jongdae just laughed at the cute response. When they calmed down, Jongdae took a moment before deciding to tell Jongin this next piece of information.

“Hey.. I think there’s something else you should know.” Jongdae bit his lip. “There’s no trace of substance abuse in his system.”

“As in no alcohol?” Jongin asked carefully.

“Right, no alcohol, no drugs, no anything. Yet he insists his name is Do Kyungsoo. If anything, he just has slightly low blood sugar.”

“Can low blood sugar cause hallucinations or weird behaviors?”

“It can.. But it’s usually seen in severe cases. Or there are underlying causes.”

Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Jongin, as soon as you can, get rid of this guy. He seems like a weirdo.”

“...I know.. I know. I’ll deal with it.” He casted his gaze downward in thought. “I’m glad that you were on tonight. Thanks for the help, hyung.” He smiled thankfully.

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing.” Jongdae waved him off. “You can always call me for things outside of this too, you know? I’ll always do my best to help you.”

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo in his bed. started to come to again. The sedatives he was given were rather on the strong side for him, but he finally broke through the grogginess. The room smelled awful to him, like poison and death. He even wondered if he might be dead with the way the white walls and curtains surrounded him. Everything was white, his clothes, his sheets, and the machines. Not to mention, he was freezing.

In a jumbled mess he shoved his sheets off and immediately felt a tug on his left arm. Tubes and needles were all scrambling around his eyesight. What kind of witchcraft was injected into his arm?! It made his arm feel heavy and cold, surely this was the work of witches and goblins.

“Hey, keep it down over there, will ya?” Someone from behind the curtain scolded. 

Kyungsoo was making a mess of the I.V drip, thrashing the machine around and whimpering when his mind wouldn’t focus.

“W-Who’s there?!” Kyungsoo called out with a small voice. The curtain blocking his view made him apprehensive.

“What do you mean ‘who’s there’, your hospital mate. Now shut up so I can sleep!”

“H-Hospital?” 

Kyungsoo had no clue of what that word meant, so he went on with his escape. He ripped the I.V from his arm and tried to slink his way out from his bed. Just as he hung his feet over and tried to touch the heated floors, his arm yanked on something again. This time a whole machine was pulled and caused a huge commotion.

“Hey what are you doing-” The other patient tried to call out, but the door to their shared room opened.

“Jongdae, I can’t just leave him, especially if I’m putting down a contact number.”

“Then as soon as we find a DNA match, you better drop him somewhere.”

“Um, excuse me, nurse?!” The patient in the room called out.

“Yes, is everything alright?” Jongdae walked over with ease. 

“I don’t think so, the other guy seems like something’s wrong.”

Both Jongin and Jongdae hurried over to the closed curtain bed. There they found Kyungsoo on the ground with his back against the bed and arm up on the bed still attached to the heart monitor. 

Kyungsoo’s face was flushed and his eyes were very confused. He seemed so helpless like that, like he really had no idea of what was going on.

Jongdae was quick to go to Kyungsoo’s aid but Jongin was more on the apprehensive side. He slowly approached the two, letting his eyes linger on the deranged and terrified man.

With a heavy sigh, Jongin muttered, “This is gonna be a long night.”

…

The ride home in the taxi was far from relaxing. 

Do Kyungsoo over and over had to remind himself that it was just like a horse drawn carriage, but without the horse. He held his head and closed his eyes to keep from looking at everything whizzing by. It made him terribly dizzy. 

Jongin, on the other hand, had to constantly remind Kyungsoo that everything would be okay, which seemed to work for a time.

Jongin held Kyungsoo by the shoulder and led him to his apartment. Jongin knew he’d never live with himself if he just left this Do Kyungsoo at the entrance of the hospital with nowhere to go.

Not to mention, the sobering of his thoughts started to lead him to think that this Do Kyungsoo might have been a lost prince of Joseon.

“Okay, I’ll set you up here for the night. But tomorrow, you have to go home.” Jongin said as he dumped Kyungsoo on his couch.

Kyungsoo just sat there, face stuck in that constipation of confusion. 

Jongin sighed when Kyungsoo gave no response. 

“Well, hold tight for a minute while I get you things for bed.”

“I-..” Kyungsoo muttered.

Jongin waited, holding his breath as if afraid he would miss whatever Kyungsoo had to say.

“I don’t know how..”

“Don’t know how, what?”

“How to get home..”

Jongin felt a pang of guilt wash over him for some odd reason. Kyungsoo seemed so.. pitiful like that.

Jongin knelt down to Kyungsoo’s level and placed a hand on his knee. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll get you help. You don’t have to be so afraid. You were born and raised in this modern world. It won’t hurt you.”

“But I wasn’t. I don’t know this place, or these people or these dwellings.. I don’t know any of this.”

Jongin bit his lip. 

“Th-That’s okay, too. We’ll.. Get you back up to speed, okay? Just.. Keep an open mind. Okay?” Jongin smiled apologetically, as if trying to comfort him but the right words were hard to come by. 

“Will you really help me?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I will.” Jongin nodded firmly.

“Then swear to me you will.” Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s face hardened and his shoulders squared. An air of regalness emanated from him and Jongin felt somehow degraded, like he had just been dominneered in some kind of way.

“Uhhh..”

“Swear.”

“How about this,” Jongin held up a pinky. “Swearing is old fashioned. We make promises.” He smiled.

Kyungsoo raised a brow at Jongin.

“You too, hold out a pinky.” Jongin pressed enthusiastically.

Kyungsoo took his sweet time before raising his pinky.

Jongin took that as his opportunity to wrap his around Kyungsoo’s.

“I promise to help you get accustomed to modern life. And to get you home.”

Kyungsoo was appalled by the sudden touch. Even though he had been helped all this time, this sudden intrusion of space was most unwanted. But Jongin would not let him pull away.

“Now raise your thumb.”

Kyungsoo complied carefully.

Jongin pressed their thumbs together while their pinkies were still wrapped.

“Now the promise is sealed.” Jongin smiled widely.

Kyungsoo’s eyes lingered on Jongin’s face for a little longer than Jongin would have liked.

“And you cannot break this promise or else pain of death?”

“Uhhhhh,” Jongin pulled their hands away and looked away nervously. “Okay, not pain of death, but an extreme disappointment of the other party? It depends on each person, but to me, a promise is a promise. It’s my absolute law.” He reassured.

“This is counterproductive. How can royalty ensure a promise if they cannot make an example out of those who break their promises?” 

Jongin grimaced in agony, this was going to be a tough next few days. 

“Listen, things are a lot different from when you were… around. You can’t just kill as you please, or else you’ll be locked up for a long time. Higher powers are the ones who get to decide your fate if you break laws.”

“But I’m the Crown Prince. What power is more absolute than mine or the King’s?”

“Uhhh.. G-Good point! But kings and queens and royalty in general don’t exist anymore. Your authority is kinda meaningless today..”

Kyungsoo looked down with an existential crisis about his face. This was clearly not a world that favored him. No swearing? No royalty? Where did the lines of right and wrong get drawn?

“Okay! That’s enough about that.” Jongin panicked, “Let’s get you ready for bed!”

Jongin rushed away to leave Kyungsoo to his whirling thoughts. Thankfully he wasn’t gone too long and brought back loose fitting clothes.

“The doctor said you can’t get your bandages wet, did you want to wash up and wash your..  _ hair _ or something before you go to bed?”

“Yes, I would like to be rid of my sweat and blood soaked robes.”

“Right.” Jongin grimaced at the very tattered robes. 

Jongin took a few minutes to set Kyungsoo up in the bathroom, leaving him with all the essentials/ However when Kyungsoo arrived to take his shower he stood in the middle of the room with his arms spread out.

“W-What are you doing?” Jongin asked carefully.

“Waiting to be derobed, what else would I be doing?” Kyungsoo raised a judgmental brow, as if this were the most obvious thing ever.

Jongin scoffed inwardly. “That’s another thing. People bathe themselves and dress themselves here. Only the ridiculously rich and lazy have others do it for them.”

Kyungsoo seemed stunned by this information and looked down at his robes.

“Fine. I will undress myself.”

“Great!” Jongin beamed. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“But-!” Kyungsoo tried to call after him but Jongin had already shut the door and left.

Jongin walked away to take a breather but Kyungsoo was unfortunately left to his vices.

Not even ten minutes did the clang of bottles come from the bathroom. Jongin rushed over only to find Kyungsoo wrapped in his white under robes and on the floor of the bathtub.

“Wh-What happened?” Jongin asked, astonished by the sight.

“This contraption is the devil!” Kyungsoo shouted while wrestling the detachable showerhead. But it wasn’t long until he winced in pain and grabbed his side.

“What the hell..” Jongin quickly helped Kyungsoo out of the tub and sat him back on the stool he had set up for him to wash up on originally.

“I-I don’t know how to use these items..” Kyungsoo sat on the stool with a stern look on his face, yet he refused to look at Jongin.

Jongin’s face was void of emotion for a moment.

“Alright. I guess I’ll be helping you out anyways.”

To say the least that it wasn’t a terrible experience was a lie. Having to deal with Kyungsoo flinching every two seconds at something was doable, what wasn’t was having to wrestle Kyungsoo to stay still and get himself all wet while not trying to get the bandages all wet. It was a mess.

Jongin was so soaked that he decided to shower as well, which was a mistake.

Kyungsoo was left alone. Which should never have been done this early on.

Kyungsoo, unfortunately, found his way to the kitchen where he turned on all the stove burners. The refrigerator and several cabinets were left wide open. The sink was running water at full pressure and all kitchen towels were sprawled in it. 

“What the…” Jongin muttered as he stepped into the open room.

Kyungsoo was occupied with the water filter that he had just pulled from the refrigerator. 

“Hey!” 

Kyungsoo jumped in fright and accidentally dropped the canister. Water spilled all over the floor, only adding to the absolute chaos going on.

Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. 

“I left you for ten minutes.  _ Ten _ minutes…” He mumbled the entire time he cleaned up the kitchen, curses and complaints all directed towards this odd situation.

“Okay, let’s lay down some rules. No touching anything in this room without my permission.”

“Oho. How dare you give me orders?” Kyungsoo shot him a glare.

“This is my apartment, you are freeloading off of  _ me _ . Royalty or not, you owe me your respect. If you don’t know what something is, you can’t just touch it frivolously. The stove can cause a fire and you broke my water filter. That isn’t cheap. Things are dangerous if you don’t know how to use them properly. If you don’t know what it is or how to use it, you have to ask me first, okay?”

Kyungsoo’s lips seemed to wiggle, as if he wanted to refute everything he was being told. Jongin instead led him to the couch to sit.

“Here, this is where you’ll sleep for the night. You need to rest if you want to get better.”

“I am fine. That medication is significantly stronger than one from my home. I feel practically no pain.” Kyungsoo said with a rather regal face, and placed his hands on his knees.

“Doesn’t matter, doctor said you need to be bed ridden for a day and no excessive activity. So will you please, just lay down?”

Kyungsoo looked down at the couch with the oddly shaped pillow and single blanket covering it.

“I can not sleep here.” Kyungsoo looked forward again, refusing to look at Jongin.

“Why not?!”

“This is not a suitable bed chamber. It is too open in this peasant home. An assassin can easily sneak in and murder me.”

Jongin smacked his forehead.

“No one’s gonna sneak in here and kill you. I doubt anyone even knows who you are if you’re the crown prince Do Kyungsoo.”

“If I managed to end up in this world, then it’s possible that someone else will have, no?”

“Y-You-”

“Besides, as a patient, I require more adequate accommodations. These will not suffice if I am to get better. Especially if you are eager to ‘get rid of me’.” Kyungsoo smirked and shot his glance up at Jongin.

Jongin felt the sting of his gaze and bit his lip in anguish.

“You little…” Jongin mumbled under his breath. “Fine!” 

As Jongin stormed away to his room, Kyungsoo smirked after him. It was a small thing, but it was finally a win he had control over. But not a moment later did his stomach writhe with pain. 

When Jongin returned, he found Kyungsoo hunched over the couch and he started to feel bad for him again.

With a sigh he said, “Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

Kyungsoo felt his consciousness go in and out as he was brought to the bedroom. What he could tell from disorientation was that the calming and familiar scent from the room was able to sooth him.

Jongin was very attentive to Kyungsoo, tucked him in, elevated his head, brought over a glass of water and helped him take his medicine.

“These meds are gonna make you feel sleepy okay? Don’t fight it, just rest.”

Kyungsoo, with heavy eyes and labored breaths looked up at Jongin after he swallowed the pill. A small bit leaking from his mouth when he did so. In that particular moment, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but see something familiar in Jongin. Something that made his heart happy.

Jongin saw the small smile that graced his plump lips and felt a light thump in his chest. 

_ How handsome _ , he thought and brushed the water from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Kai.. you’re alive..” Kyungsoo whispered in the softest of tones.

Jongin wanted to ask who that was, but Kyungsoo fell fast asleep.

In a whirl of questions, Jongin turned the lights off and left the door cracked. 

He stood outside the room for a good while, feeling the overwhelming wave of emotions from the night consume him.

With a heavy sigh for the umpteenth time, he trudged his way to the couch to sleep it all away.

…

“Alright, first thing to help you find your way back home is to make you a modern man.” Jongin said as he stood in front of Kyungsoo on his couch.

It was late in the afternoon when Kyungsoo finally woke up. And after struggling through a breakfast that Kyungsoo’s picky palate could consume, they had come down to planning their next step to get him home.

“A modern man.” Kyungsoo nodded. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Well, you need a haircut.”

Kyungsoo blinked with a blank expression. 

“Yeah, definitely need to cut that off. How long did it even take you to grow that?” Jongin inspected the topknot closely. “It was at least to your mid back while I washed you.”

“I have never once cut my hair.”

Jongin stared at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

“You are mistaken to think you will be cutting it.” Kyungsoo’s voice was rather severe and it unsettled Jongin.

“B-But you have to, or else you won’t be able to go back home.” Jongin added rather meekly.

Kyungsoo simply shot him a glare. 

“If my hair is cut then I will not be welcomed back home. How can I go home if I am not welcomed?”

“Well..” Jongin wanted to validate his response but his phone started to ring.

Kyungsoo jolted with the sudden tone and looked every which way in terror.

“What is that?!” Kyungsoo got up, ready to attack whatever it was.

“C-Calm down!” Jongin waved his hands and pulled out his phone from his pocket. “It’s just my phone, someone is calling me. It’s okay.”

Kyungsoo slowly sat back down but kept a careful eye on Jongin.

Jongin thanked him inwardly then looked to see who the caller was. A frown set his lips when he saw who it was. Kyungsoo did not miss the change in his face.

“Who calls you?” Kyungsoo asked with a raised brow.

“None one. Uh.. n-no I didn’t mean that. Uh.. I have to take this call, I’ll be right back.” Jongin left the living room to be alone in his bedroom.

This annoyed Kyungsoo slightly.

However, Jongin would rather stay with Kyungsoo than have to deal with this phone call.

“Hello?”

_ “Hey.” _ It was Byun Baekhyun, someone who he was not looking forward to talking to.  _ “Took you long enough to pick up.” _

“What do you want?” Jonging got straight to the point, but not in an unkind way.

_ “I just.. wanted to make sure you were okay. You drank a lot last night and left kind of early. But by the sound of your voice, you seem okay.” _

“I’m fine. You happy?”

A sigh emitted from the other side of the line.  _ “Jongin, don’t be like this. I’m trying to make up for what I did. It was years ago, can’t you forgive me?” _

“The best way you can make up for what you did is to stop squeezing yourself back into my life.”

_ “Hey, Kim Jongin!” _

“Goodbye, Byun Baekhyun.” 

With that, he hung up.

Unbeknownst to him, Kyungsoo had his ear leaned directly up against his bedroom door. So as Jongin went to open the door, Kyungsoo fell face first into his chest. 

There was a moment before the realization settled into either one of them.

Jongin finally broke the silence and held onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders to hold him up. “Were you eavesdropping?”

“N-Nonsense!” Kyungsoo straightened his back, his cheeks bright red with his obviously guilty conscience.

Jongin chuckled at the rather cute response. “Don’t worry, I’m not plotting your death, your highness.”

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin through the corner of his eye and took a deep breath of satisfaction. “So long as you’re aware of my title, then I will let your insolence slide this once. Come. Continue your suggestions.”

Kyungsoo walked away with his hands held behind his back.

Jongin couldn’t help but snicker at that and muttered to himself, “He even walks like he’s royalty.”

“Alright, next we need to get you dressed like modern people. Once you can start walking around more, we should go shopping for clothes that fit you. My build is a little tall and lanky for your stocky frame.” Jongin continued from a list he had on his phone.

“Will these clothes be loose like these undergarments you’ve provided, or will they be tight..? Like yours?” The undergarments Kyungsoo referred to were actually oversized pajamas. Plenty loose to feel free in. The idea of wearing tight fitting clothes made him uneasy.

“No, they’ll probably be more tight like this.”

Kyungsoo’s face tightened with clear discontent.

“Orrrr, we can find something more loose?”

“I want to wear my silk robes. I will settle for no less.” Kyungsoo straightened his back again, as if declaring a royal decree again. 

“Uhhh.. well silk is expensive. I can’t afford that right now. But we can get you something close to robes, I’m sure.”

Kyungsoo hung his head and his shoulders began to shake, “Can nothing go my way in this world?” He seethed.

“Listen. You came to this world, remember? You have to abide by these norms or else you’ll have a tougher time. If I were suddenly thrown into your world, I would have to assimilate to the best of my ability.”

“If you were to come to my world, I would simply behead you for your strange attire! If our worlds are separate, they should remain separate!”

“Then why did you come here?! Why would you bother with all this confusion and agony if you just want to cut someone’s head off?!” Jongin raised his voice with Kyungsoo’s poor taste in attitude.

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything going on! I have no idea why I’m here. I’m supposed to be dead.” Kyungsoo hung his head in hands. “Part of me wonders if this is the afterlife. But I feel real. I feel so sickeningly real.” He nearly sobbed.

Jongin felt that pit of guilt well up inside of him again. He knelt in front of Kyungsoo and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Take it easy.” He spoke in a comforting and soft voice but Kyungsoo shook his hand away. “I promised I would help you, right?”

Kyungsoo lifted his distressed face from his hands and gazed into Jongin’s soft eyes. 

“Then trust me, okay? If we follow these steps, I think we can help you get back home. We’ll be able to retrace steps from last night, or even go to your palace. That might help jog some memories, hm?”

“My palace?” Kyungsoo asked breathlessly. “The palace still stands?!”

“Yes, it’s a museum now, but we can go visit it.”

“A… museum.. My home is a museum..?” Kyungsoo laughed with a sickening smile on his face. “What an awful ironic outcome..”

“Your world is our history. I’m sure we have something somewhere that can help us figure out what happened to you.” Jongin smiled comfortingly, but he wasn’t sure how effective it would be.

“Then.. What does history say happened to me?”

Jongin was thankful he had gone on a deep internet search of the crown prince Do Kyungsoo last night. He figured something like this would come up. 

“The last recorded piece of information on you was that you had died in battle. It was the last battle before your father’s overthrow. However, your body was never found, scholars assumed your body was lost in the mass burials.”

“That’s preposterous! I would have had my seal on my body! They would have easily identified me!” Kyungsoo refuted with quite the upset tone.

However, both Jongin and Kyungsoo had a sudden realization. 

“D-Do you have your seal on you?” Jongin asked carefully.

Kyungsoo got up and quickly rummaged his bloodied robes. He pulled out several items that looked to have no wear or tear on them. One was a jade seal, that of the crown prince. Another was his official stamp, to sign off on documents. There was a small dagger, and a bracelet of copper coins. 

Jongin couldn’t help but wonder if they were just elaborate props, but their authenticity could have fooled his eyes either way.

Kyungsoo fell on his rear, the realization of everything settling uncomfortably with him.

Jongin whispered lowly, “You might just be telling the truth..” But how could he solidify Kyungsoo’s words? How could he prove for sure that he was the real crown prince Do Kyungsoo?

“I don’t exist there.” Kyungsoo muttered. “I’ve completely changed over to this.. This place!”

“Hey, i-it’s okay! It’s gonna be okay!” Jongin panicked to calm him down.

“How? How in all of the world is this going to be okay?” Kyungsoo looked up at him with the most forlorn expression Jongin had ever seen on someone.

“Well.. I-I don’t know.. But.. This isn’t a normal situation.. You just have to.. Take it one step at a time.” Jongin said carefully, not sure of what his own words should be.

But they seemed to comfort Kyungsoo in some way. He began to calm down and actually start to think more clearly. 

Jongin figured it best to leave Kyungsoo alone to his thoughts for a while, so he left him with a cup of freshly brewed tea. 

In the other room, Jongin called up a friend for a little extra help.

_ “Hey~ Jongin! What’s up man? You never call me!” _

“Listen Sehun, I need a huge favor.”

_ “Oh~ the great recluse, Kim Jongin, needs a favor from his best friend? To what do I owe this honor?” _

“Are you working right now?”

_ “I am, actually.” _

“Do you think you could make an at home appointment?”

The line was silent for a moment.

_ “Kim Jongin, just because you hate going out in public doesn’t mean we have to bend to your every need. Get your ass out of your house and come down to my shop.” _

“No! It’s not that… I have.. A situation.”

An exasperated sigh leaves Sehun’s mouth.

_ “This better be good.” _

…

“You’re joking right?” Sehun looked up at Jongin as he inspected Kyungsoo’s topknot.

“I did not joke.” Kyungsoo responded but tried to hide his offended tone.

“Not you,” Sehun snapped at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo whipped his head around, clearly disapproving of this insolent behavior. 

“Can you cut it?” Jongin asked with pleading eyes.

Kyungsoo whipped back to Jongin with wide eyes.

“Of course I can cut it, but just what the hell are you doing with this freak?” Sehun chided.

Kyungsoo felt awfully in the middle of these two peasants and wanted nothing more than to silence their insolent mouths. Just as he was about to refute the new person, Sehun pulled the topknot and undid its perfect twirl. 

“How dare you touch me!” Kyungsoo shot up from his seat and immediately looked for something to strike Sehun with.

Kyungsoo chased Sehun while Jongin chased Kyungsoo around the apartment for a solid ten minutes before they could get him to calm down. Even after they were able to calm Kyungsoo down, they had to convince him to get his haircut. Which was only done through careful bribery. This bribery was through food, which Kyungsoo was rather hungry for.

So he sat there, on pain of wanting to eat the same meal he had for breakfast. Which was a healthy portion of omurice. Of course, it wasn’t without extra retaliation but it wasn’t anything that Jongin and Sehun couldn’t handle.

The end result was a simple pompadour, not too heavy on the fade.

Kyungsoo hated it, absolutely loathed it. It felt so wrong to look at himself in such a way. 

“Fuck, that was like pulling teeth.” Sehun droned as soon as Kyungsoo got up from the chair in the bathroom. 

Kyungsoo was too busy looking at himself to even refute.

“You owe me,  _ big time _ .” Sehun glanced over at Jongin as he wiped off his shears.

“I do, I’ll buy you dinner one night.”

“And drinks.” Sehun added firmly.

“Yes, yes, and drinks.”

“And you can’t leave early like last night. You stay the whole night. Even if we go bar hopping.” 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Kyungsoo winced suddenly and both Sehun and Jongin didn’t miss that. 

“Does it hurt again?” Jongin asked in a gentle tone. “It might be time to take your pain killers.”

Kyungsoo held onto the wound on his stomach and nodded in agreeance. Jongin was able to lead him back into the living room and take his meds. He couldn’t help but notice how much easier Kyungsoo was to work with when he was in pain or hungry. The thought made him chuckle, at least he would have something to hold against him.

“Do you need anything else from me, now that you’ve officially wasted my time?” Sehun asked after watching them for a second.

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

“Kim Jongin, it took me months in college to get you to hang out with me, even longer to get you to invite me over. The fact that you just let this weirdo stranger into your life is a little frustrating, you know?”

Jongin was silent, yet Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off him. Jongin bore an expression that seemed just as pained as Sehun’s.

With a heavy sigh, Sehun tossed a towel back into the bathroom.

“Whatever. I’m outta here. Just remember, you owe me. And I’m getting an expensive dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Sehun.” Jongin waved him off.

With a disappointed shake of his head, Sehun left the apartment. 

Jongin busied himself with cleaning up Kyungsoo’s empty drinking glasses, knowing full well that the other was staring at him quite intently.

“Why don't you like going out?” Kyungsoo’s curiosity finally got the best of him.

“I have what we modern people call: crippling social anxiety.” Jongin said admittedly.

“Hmm.. my sister also had this problem. She would pretend to be sick to avoid going out or attend official meetings.”

“Your sister?’”

“Yes, my younger sister. She was a few years younger, and the only other child of the king and queen. The rest of my siblings were all of concubines.”

“...Were you close with her?”

“Mmm… Closer than most nobility. But I only say that because I never felt that she wanted to behead me for the throne.”

Jongin grimaced in distaste, “You people and your beheading.”

“Anyways, I’ve done what you asked. Now I require omurice.” Kyungsoo straightened his back once more and closed his eyes. That once regal aura he gave off lost some of its effect without his topknot. 

Jongin sighed, “Yes, your  _ highness _ .”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but hear the sneer in the Jongin’s voice when he emphasized the ‘highness’. He shot a glare at Jongin, but he had already disappeared into the kitchen. 

…

On the third day that Kyungsoo was forced to be bedridden in Jongin’s apartment, Jongin had decided it was time to venture out.

Jongin was decked out in full black, hoodie, jeans and cap. It was his incognito look to keep people away. 

Kyungsoo, unfortunately, was forced to wear clothes much too tight for his thighs. He felt itchy and stiff in this material, like he was being constricted to death. Thankfully his shirt was looser so that it didn’t rub up against his bandages. 

“Alright, there’s a small shop a few blocks from here, they have pretty unique clothes so I think they’ll be fine for your taste.”

“I still don’t see how wearing these dastardly clothes will help me.” Kyungsoo said as he tugged on his borrowed jacket. 

“Because, it might bring you back to reality..” Jongin mumbled to himself. Even though the reality that Kyungsoo was a previous crown prince was more and more the reality with each passing day.

“What did you say?”

“I said because you can’t go around looking weird. People will judge you. And if they judge you then we can’t get anything done because they’ll be in our way.” It was a complete bullshit excuse, he only hoped that Kyungsoo would fall for it.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo had no idea how this modern world worked and fell for the reason. 

On their way to the shop, Kyungsoo was rather interested in everything they passed by. The way people dressed up and wore their faces baffled him. Neon lights and reverberating music leaking into the streets stressed him out. Cars driving by made him cower behind Jongin, especially when they honked. Kyungsoo felt sick with all the stimulus going around, he was pale and began to sweat.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jongin asked when he noticed Kyungsoo grabbed hold of his wrist.

“I-It’s much different walking around this place than riding in those machines.” Kyungsoo eyed the people walking by cautiously. 

Jongin smiled slightly to himself, “Usually it’s me who has a hard time going out. Do you want to go back to my apartment?”

“No, we’ve come this far. I must see this out.”

“Alright, hold tightly onto me, you look a little sick. Can’t have you fainting on me, cause then I’ll be panicking. And you and I both don’t want that.” Jongin smirked as he forced Kyungsoo to wrap his arm around his and pulled him along.

Kyungsoo had half a mind to pull himself away and scold this peasant for daring to touch him in such a manner. But he had no energy to do so and let Jongin do as he pleased. 

They arrived at the shop soon after and Kyungsoo felt better to be in a calmer place. The music was low and there was no one inside. Just rows and rows of clothes. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go get you a drink. You stay here and start looking at things you might like.” Jongin said as he pushed the door back open to leave.

“You’re leaving me?!” Kyungsoo whipped his head around with wide eyes.

“Not for long! I’m gonna get you something to sip on, you seem really sick.” Jongin smiled sweetly.

Kyungsoo looked away and his cheeks became red. 

“I am fine. Stay here.”

Jongin couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. Kyungsoo was rather cute when he avoided saying what he really wanted.

“It’s alright. Junmyeon will take care of you okay?”

“J-Junmyeon? Who is that?” Kyungsoo looked around the shop again, remembering very clearly that it was empty when they entered.

“Me!” A voice exclaimed from behind the counter. 

Behind the counter was a doorway covered in dazzling threads of beads, through them, a well dressed man appeared. 

“Hey, Junmyeon. I’ll be right back, do you mind helping him get some clothes?”

“Don’t you worry, he’ll be in good hands.” Junmyeon smirked as he leaned on an arm on the counter.

“Thanks.” Jongin smiled then looked back at Kyungsoo. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry.”

With that, Kyungsoo was left alone to suffer. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t bite… Much.” Junmyeon winked.

Kyungsoo gulped.

“It’s rare for Jongin to bring anyone around that isn’t in our friend group. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna actually bite you.” Junmyeon sauntered his way over, and changed his expression to something much more friendly and less, ‘I’m going to eat you alive’. “I was told of your…  _ situation _ from Sehun and Jongdae.”

“So then you must know that as a crown prince I require silks and robes.”

Junmyeon snorted then muttered under his breath, “They really weren’t kidding…”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, nothing. Well, we don’t have silks and robes here, but we’ve got cardigans and loose clothes. Come over here, I think you’ll like this.”

Kyungsoo was easily immersed in Junmyeon’s guidance. This felt like he had taken a trip to the tailor to get silks fitted. It wasn’t so unfamiliar to him. In fact, he rather enjoyed Junmyeon’s lively commentary and the items he picked out. They weren’t exactly to his taste, but they seemed to fit this modern world's standards.

Jongin came back not too much longer after, with three drinks for everyone. Kyungsoo was very grateful for this, and it really did help his upset stomach. The carbonated water felt nice on his tummy, even though it made him cough and spit the drink out at first. The carbonation was just a bit too intense at first. 

“Did you make any progress?” Jongin asked as he saw the pile of clothes on one of the lounge chairs by the fitting room.

“Yes, actually!” Junmyeon beamed.

“Wow!” Jongin praised and patted Kyungsoo’s head. “You’re not giving him a hard time are you?!”

Kyungsoo ducked his head away and hid his rosy cheeks. 

“Junmyeon is a fine scholar in this modern world of clothes. I would have him in my courts if this were different circumstances.”

Jongin pouted playfully. “Would I be in your courts?”

Kyungsoo didn’t respond right away.

“...No.”

Jongin ignored the actual pang of hurt in his heart and grimaced as if it were water under the bridge.

“Ouch, looks like I’m already a favorite.” Junmyeon playfully teased.

Jongin sneered at Junmyeon behind Kyungsoo’s back. 

“Alright! I think we have enough picked out for now, why don’t you start trying them on?” Junmyeon quickly changed the subject.

“Agreed. What bathroom shall I use?” Kyungsoo turned to Junmyeon and didn’t bat an eye. 

Junmyeon stifled a laugh as he responded, “You said that with your whole chest. Oh my. No, no, you use the changing room.” He pointed to the stalls behind them.

“That small box is used for changing? It’s not a bathroom?” Kyungsoo raised a brow in genuine curiosity.

“Where are you getting this idea you need a bathroom?” Junmyeon asked.

“Jongin has me change in the bathroom all the time, is this not normal anywhere else?” Kyungsoo looked between the two.

“Uhh, no it’s not uncommon to use another person’s bathroom to change. It’s just when you go to a clothing store you use a changing room.” Junmyeon was very nice as he led him over. He looked back to Jongin mouthing curses of:  _ “what the fuck” _ at Kyungsoo’s behavior.

Jongin simply shrugged.

It took several minutes just to get Kyungsoo into the room and to assure him that it was safe. It took even longer to get through all the outfits as Kyungsoo had a difficult time putting on certain items of clothing.

“You’re joking right?” Junmyeon pulled Jongin to the side and spoke lowly as Kyungsoo changed into his next outfit to show off.

Jongin held up his hands to feign ignorance, “Your guess is as good as mine. I’m really starting to believe him, though.”

“Seriously?” Junmyeon grimaced.

“Yes. He carries himself so differently. He speaks differently and he has no idea of how to do anything. He can’t use phones, he couldn’t use a toilet, nothing!”

“Did it cross your mind he could just be a really dedicated method actor? Are you insane for taking him in?!”

“Junmyeon, one minute there was nothing in the road and then all of the sudden there he was. I’m gaslighting myself thinking that he wasn’t there and walked into the street. I know what I saw. I know that he’s different. It’s just.. Very hard to believe.”

“Then keep gaslighting yourself! This isn’t a drama. Stuff like that doesn’t happen.”

“Yes, but did you know that the crown prince’s body was never found on the battlefield? He’s reported to be missing.”

“So what?! He literally could have fled the battlefield, abandoned his men and ran away to live a carefree life by the ocean. You were drunk that night, I don’t think you know what you saw.”

Jongin sighed, “I know what I saw Junmyeon. Just.. I don’t know what to believe.”

Then, Kyungsoo opened the door to his room and poked his head out.

“Kim Jongin.” 

Both Junmyeon and Jongin turned to him.

“I require your assistance.”

Jongin was shocked that he didn’t ask for Junmyeon but gladly complied. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked once they were in the small room.

“I-I don’t know how to wear this.” He held up a black cloth that Jongin couldn’t quite figure out.

Kyungsoo was wearing a black pair of loose joggers and overly loose dark gray shirt that revealed a decent portion of his clavicle. Jongin admired it very much.

“Junmyeon has been very helpful but he seems to be getting more annoyed with the way I dress myself.” Kyungsoo looked away rather ashamed with himself.

Jongin took the piece of clothing and hung it to see what it was. It took a moment before it clicked in his head.

“A skirt?” Jongin questioned as he looked the black thing up and down. It was long, and made of a light fabric. 

“Skirt? Is that not normal?”

“Well, there are idols who are trying to normalize it. And I’ve seen a few guys try to make fashion statements with it. It’s not as common, but it would definitely be closer to your robes if you wore it.”

Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically. 

Jongin laughed at how cute his eyes were when they widened.

“Alright, here you go.” 

It was a mess of a moment, with Jongin holding the skirt open and Kyungsoo using Jongin’s shoulders as support. They tumbled around, Kyungsoo hopping on one foot for a second, and Jongin falling into the wall. They struggled for a hot moment, but they got it eventually.

“Is everything alright in there?” Junmyeon knocked on the door. “I don’t allow hanky panky in here, otherwise I’m going to have to kick you out.”

“Hanky panky-?” Kyungsoo went to question but Jongin was quick to open the door and step out.

“Absolutely not, we are not. Stop right there, you asshole.” Jongin raised a finger to Junmyeon.

“Hmph,” Junmyeon shrugged. “Alright, let’s see what you got.” He pushed Jongin out of the way to see what glorious outfit Kyungsoo chose this time.

Kyungsoo walked out in the outfit and quite enjoyed how soft it felt. In some ways, it was even looser than his usual robes.

“Hmmm.. It’s missing something..” Junmyeon walked over to a wrack and picked out a black cardigan.

Kyungsoo threw it on and Junmyeon clapped in astonishment. 

“Perfect! I’ve outdone myself this time..” Junmyeon wiped a fake tear from his eye. 

Jongin just rolled his eyes.

“I enjoy this.” Kyungsoo said as he held the edges of the cardigan to look at himself.

“Yes, it suits you.” Jongin smiled.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but lock eyes with Jongin and respond to his smile with one of his own. 

“Alright alright alright!! Next outfit, next outfit!!”

The last few outfits consisted of dark colors of joggers and harem pants, long and loose fitting shirts that were almost always accompanied by long draping cardigans. Kyungsoo was very happy with these choices and with how warm and soft they felt. Silks were preferred, but this material was the next best thing, he thought. 

“Here, this should cover it.” Kyungsoo said as he placed a ring of copper coins on the counter.

Both Junmyeon and Jongin looked at the old fashioned money and blinked blankly. 

Junmyeon burst out laughing.

Jongin slowly picked up the ring of coins and handed it back to Kyungsoo with an awkward smile. 

“Actually, this kind of money doesn’t work anymore here.”

“Even the currency has changed?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes as he took the money back. 

“Yeah, kinda.” 

“Well, how much does this amount to? Surely I can pay you back somehow.”

“Uhhh..” Jongin was at a loss for words.

“You better pay him back! These prices may be cheap since this is a thrift shop, but the quality is top notch. Clothes are a precious commodity that must be paid for at the highest price!” Junmyeon exaggerated most of his words but Kyungsoo was so taken by the performance that Junmyeon couldn’t help but keep embellishing it.

“Junmyeon.” Jongin deadpanned. “Shut up.”

“What?” Junmyeon feigned innocence.

“Don’t worry about the price, I got it.” Jongin assured Kyungsoo.

However, this did not sit well with Kyungsoo. He watched the interaction with money very carefully and stored the information away. But that didn’t stop the fact that he didn’t know where to get any money! 

As Jongin thanked Junmyeon for his help and for the price drop he caught Kyungsoo already walking away heavy in thought with his hands neatly behind his back.

“Hey, where are you going?” Jongin called after him.

“I am ready to be on my way. What are you doing?” Kyungsoo responded.

“I’m getting ready to leave, but where do you think you’re going without taking some of these bags?” 

Kyungsoo stopped midway and looked back at the two at the counter. His expression made it rather clear that he was not about to carry all those bags. It was moments like those that Jongin remembered Kyungsoo had a way of carrying himself like royalty, quite literally from another world.

“You expect me to carry those things around when I have you?” Kyungsoo raised a brow.

“Yes, because I’m not your manservant!” Jongin nearly exclaimed.

“You are a peasant. How can you expect me to do such menial tasks?”

As if to rub salt on the wound, Junmyeon said, “Yeah, peasant.”

Jongin sighed exasperatingly heavy this time and gave in to the situation. 

“Fine!”

With a satisfied smirk, Kyungsoo turned back around to leave the shop.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Kim Junmyeon. I will return when I require more clothes. I shall recommend you to everyone I know.” 

Even though the people Kyungsoo had in mind were in a far off place, he couldn’t help but think of their reactions once entering this place.

Jongin shook his head. 

“Now if only you knew what actual high quality brands rich people buy from are like.”

…

“Next, we should go to the palace. I must see my home.” Kyungsoo demanded as the two of them stood outside of a small cafe. 

“No, not today.”

Kyungsoo seemed offended by this. 

“And why is that?”

“Because we did a lot today. You’re still a patient, remember? We have to do this one step at a time. So we’ll grab some food before we go home, okay?” 

As if perfectly timed, Kyungsoo’s stomach growled. He had been feeling rather peckish for the last hour. 

“Fine, then tomorrow we go to the palace.”

“Not tomorrow either. I have to work most of the day.”

“Then when do we get to go?” Kyungsoo nearly pleaded.

“Mmm.. I’m not too sure. Let’s go in first and we’ll figure it out.”

When they entered, it was a quiet little cafe, cozy and warm and mostly filled with western style menu items. Most of which Kyungsoo had no idea of. So Jongin ordered him something randomly and hoped for the best. 

They sat in a corner, far from other customers and quiet enough to keep them from being the attention of anyone else. As they ate, Kyungsoo finally decided to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while.

“Kim Jongin, what do you do?”

“Hm?” Jongin was caught off guard with a mouthful of carbonara. 

“What do you do to make money?”

“Oh. I’m a graphic artist for a company. I create logos and designs for products. So I get to stay home and work.”

“I see.” Kyungsoo nodded, clearly not knowing what his job was even intended for. 

“I do some freelance on the side as much as I can. But it’s been hard finding work these days.” Jongin twirled his pasta around, seemingly lost in thought.

“Does your current job not pay enough? Is that why you seek more revenue?”

“Kinda? My job gets the bills paid and the extra is…” He trailed off, deciding if he should say or not.

“The extra is for what?” Kyungsoo urged him to continue. 

“It’s… It’s really stupid.”

“I won’t laugh if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Kyungsoo made sure to show how very serious he was by squaring his shoulders.

It took a lot for Jongin to muster the courage to say anything. But finally he managed, “I’m ten thousand in debt and it’s not from college tuition.” He mumbled.

“That’s a high price from where I’m from. I’m assuming that’s still high here?”

“Yes, unfortunately so. Especially since I’m one person and I have student loans to pay.”

Kyungsoo frowned with this new phrase but pushed through his curiosity. 

“It sounds like you did not ask for this debt.”

Jongin snorted sarcastically. “I don’t think anyone asks for debt, student loans or not. But yes, I especially did not mean for this.. I got wrapped up in a pyramid scheme a few years ago. They milked so much from me and now I owe so much just to break the contract.” Jongin dropped his fork and covered his face in his hands. 

Some part of Kyungsoo felt bad for Jongin, despite not knowing what any of that meant. But Jongin was kind enough to explain in detail, and it left him angry.

“If this were still Joseon, something like this would never pass under my nose. How do your authorities let them get away with this?”

“Very sneakily. They bend the rules at every turn so that it all looks legal.” Jongin had given up on his food and was completely dejected. “And they leave no trail behind them.”

“This is outrageous. There must be justice for such heinous crimes. You have to do something to get your money back!” Kyungsoo was getting heated over this and upset over Jongin’s lack of conviction.

“People have tried, several times! But it never works. They’re always a step ahead. Besides, it was my stupid fault for falling for it in the first place.”

“That should not be correct. They should also be held responsible for some of this.”

Jongin couldn’t help but smile at Kyungsoo and how upset he was.

“It’s fine. Really.” Jongin reached across the table and grabbed hold of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Thank you though, for being upset for me.”

Kyungsoo this time felt it wasn’t necessary to pull away from Jongin’s touch. It felt somehow.. Comforting. Before he knew it, he was already starting to calm down.

“Well, that’s enough of that. Let’s finish up here and get you home. You’re due for your medicine.”

“Wait, what of visiting the palace?”

“Oh, that’s right… Hmm.. Let’s aim for the weekend, Saturday should be good. I won’t have work and you’ll be healed enough to make the journey.” 

Kyungsoo frowned, “And how long will it take for Saturday to come around?”

“Three days.”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders slumped and he fell back into his chair.

“That’s plenty of time!! You need to rest anyway. Besides, there’s no use rushing things if you’re just gonna hurt yourself.”

“But the sooner I can get back the better.” Kyungsoo muttered to himself.

“We’ll get there, don’t worry.” Jongin smiled for Kyungsoo in hopes that it would comfort him.

However, Kyungsoo was rather upset, it would take a little more than just a smile to make him feel better.

A little while later the two ended up back outside Jongin’s apartment building. Kyungsoo was feeling rather haggard from being up all day while Jongin had just about drained his limited social battery. 

As they went to walk up the stairs into the building, a person had pushed themselves off the wall next to the stairs and started for the two of them.

Jongin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. 

Kyungsoo was confused by this but stopped with him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked in an unkind tone.

“I wanted to see you.” 

It was Baekhyun, clad in dark, skin tight clothes and cigarette between two fingers. 

“Last I checked, I didn’t want to see you.” 

Kyungsoo watched their interactions closely, clearly feeling the hostile air from Jongin. It reminded him of the way Jongin sounded on the phone the other night. 

Baekhyun chose to ignore Jongin’s claim.

“I heard you were keeping someone weird.” Baekhyun took a drag of his cigarette, his eyes glinting in the light of the bud as he stared Kyungsoo down.

Kyungsoo did not like the feeling he got from him.

“He looks normal, what’s wrong with him?” Baekhyun breathed out and the smoke clouded his gaze. 

The smell was unpleasant to Kyungsoo’s nose.

“None of your business.” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulled him along, brushing his shoulder against Baekhyun’s in the process.

When their shoulder’s grazed, Baekhyun grabbed hold of Jongin’s arm that held Kyungsoo’s wrist. This gave Baekhyun the unfair advantage to stare Kyungsoo down directly. He drew in another drag of his cigarette and blew it straight into Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo scrunched his nose and violently coughed.

Jongin ripped his arm away and pulled Kyungsoo back.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Jongin shouted.

Baekhyun shrugged. 

Jongin shook his head in disgust and pulled Kyungsoo along.

“Kim Jongin!” Baekhyun called out as they stormed up the stairs. “Will you just listen to me?!”

But Jongin had none of it. They left Baekhyun out there, alone in the cold.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what was going on between the two of them, but it felt kind of nice to leave that man be. Especially since Jongin seemed more relieved to do so..

…

Saturday came around and Jongin was decked out in his incognito outfit while Kyungsoo was comfortably dressed in his loose clothes.

They stood upon the grand entrance of the palace grounds, having bought their tickets and guide pamphlet.

Something looked different about it, not quite what it used to be. The colors were rather washed out and the large amount of people parading about it made him uncomfortable. There were some people dressed in traditional garb but most were modern people dressed like him and Jongin. 

But more than that, Kyungsoo felt like he had been stepping back into his home. An overwhelming sense of nostalgia hit him. It felt as if it had been months since he had seen his home when in reality it had only been a couple days. This modern world was so different from his, but here, the palace stood tall. A ghost of the past he was no longer a part of.

“Apparently this place burnt down a few decades after your family was kicked out of the throne. So a lot of these buildings were rebuilt to replicate what they were.” Jongin said as they walked through the entrance. 

“There was a fire?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Yeah, that plaque just said it.” He pointed behind them to a post that had facts about the palace.

Kyungsoo walked ahead of Jongin, ignoring the post and taking in everything that was the courtyard. 

“The last time there were so many people here was the civil service exam.” 

Jongin walked right up beside him, noticing how very emotional Kyungsoo looked. It made him feel guilty for some reason, he couldn’t quite pinpoint why it did.

“Do you want to go into the throne room?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly and walked along Jongin’s side.

Kyungsoo felt his heart in his throat as he walked up the stairs, part of him had hoped to see his father upon the doors but his disappointment was enough to bring even Jongin down.

There was a barrier about halfway through the room, keeping people from entering any further to see the throne.

“At least they had sense to keep peasants from touching the throne.” Kyungsoo muttered.

Jongin simply laughed. “I think they have it like that so they can preserve the history. It has nothing to do with nobility.”

“Either way, they still made a good choice.” Kyungsoo held his nose high and turned to leave the throne room. 

They walked the grounds for a long while, Kyungsoo following where his feet instinctively took him until they ended up in his pavilion. Outside of the pavilion was a large painting of his face encased in a tightly sealed post. 

“This was painted after my coming of age ceremony.” Kyungsoo smiled as he let a hand linger on the glass pane of the post. “I’m surprised this survived all these years.”

Jongin’s mouth hung open as he stared at the painting. There was something so eerily similar between the Kyungsoo in front of him and the Do Kyungsoo on the painting. 

“This says that the fire didn’t really affect this building, then why is it closed off?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin when he noticed the various do not enter signs and the barriers preventing him from going any further.

“I think because it’s under reconstruction. This is pretty old and if it hasn’t been rebuilt then they have to do maintenance to let people keep walking through it.”

Kyungsoo looked every which way before stepping under the rope and making a beeline for the entrance.

“Hey! Kyungsoo! You can’t!!” Jongin chased after him.

There weren’t many people down this way by the prince’s pavilion, thankfully. But who knew if there were surveillance cameras to keep unwanted hands from vandalizing.

“This is my pavilion. I have a right to be here.” Kyungsoo refused and disappeared behind the doors. Jongin was quick to follow. 

“This isn’t your home anymore! You can’t just waltz around as if you own the place!”

“But I’m still alive, aren’t I? Why isn’t this still mine?!” Kyungsoo whipped around and snapped at Jongin.

“B-Because there were other rulers who took control of the palace before it burned down and became a piece of history. You weren’t the last one to live here.” Jongin felt his heart racing, afraid of how upset Kyungsoo would continue to be.

Kyungsoo wanted to refute him again, so badly did he want to, but this was the reality of his world. It was very possible that this had happened. Kyungsoo turned away and ignored Jongin’s words. Instead, he trudged on to his personal quarters. He slid the doors open and saw how empty his room was. Everything was covered in special cloths to keep moisture out and there was scaffolding along one side of the room.

Jongin followed like a mouse, nervous of every little sound that went by. It was almost odd to him how Kyungsoo knew this place so well, but all the signs were there as to why he knew it so well. He just didn’t want to admit to it.

Kyungsoo stood in his room, recognizing too few of the items that still lingered. The desk and table were similar and the dresser along the wall was familiar. But the other small items were not so familiar. 

He turned around with sullen eyes to face Jongin, he was ready to leave, when looking at Jongin’s face reminded him of something. Specifically, of someone who used to be close by his side and bore a similar face to Jongin’s. 

Kyungsoo quickly sprung to action, he made for the low lying table on all fours. There, he smacked twice at one of the floorboards before lifting it up.

“What the hell..” Jongin sputtered as he watched Kyungsoo take the floor apart.

But Kyungsoo was too focused on the dusty space underneath. There was nothing in the small hole, just cobwebs and a few stray strands of hay.

“It’s gone!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“What is it?” Jongin asked as he neared.

“The necklace he gave me…” Kyungsoo muttered. 

“W-What necklace?”

It took a moment before Kyungsoo responded. Eventually he placed the panels.

“It was a wooden charm. One of my most trusted guards gave it to me for safe keeping. He said that he wanted to give it to his mother, but he was afraid he wouldn’t make it back after the war.” Kyungsoo’s voice was so dejected that Jongin started to feel it. 

Kyungsoo did not respond for a moment, he sat there staring blankly off. 

“His name was Kai. He died in battle just before I ended up here. I was so out of it at the time, I didn’t realize it was him.. He shielded me from arrows and all I did was crawl away. He was a low born, but he was a gentleman through and through, always by my side.” There was something so sad in his voice that Jongin couldn’t help but feel it, too. “But the oddest part of this whole experience is how much you look like him. You’re the spitting image of him.” He smiled wistfully. 

“It must have been important to you, then..  _ He _ seemed important.” Jongin said in a small voice.

Kyungsoo could only nod meekly.

“Hey, come with me.” Jongin leaned over and took hold of Kyungsoo’s hand gently. “I think I know where we might find it.” 

Kyungsoo looked up with hope in his eyes. He gladly complied and followed Jongin out of the pavilion. Through the gardens they walked over a decorative bridge and lily filled pond. It was just as beautiful as Kyungsoo had remembered. Yet it did not lead him to any answers. 

They did not linger long, though. They ended up in a separate building from the rest of the estate, one that had been built more recently and held all kinds of relics and treasures behind glass walls. 

Kyungsoo had recognized many of the objects, even if it took a second to recognize them. There were vases and decorations worn with time that had long since lost their luster. Things that were once brilliantly red or gold were worn down to the mud colors beneath. He felt an overwhelmingly strong sense of grief the further the two of them walked through the small museum. So much to the point that a few tears started to slip from the corners of his eyes. 

Jongin left for a little while to buy a pack of tissues from the gift shop, he figured Kyungsoo would need a moment to himself anyways. 

“Here,” he said as he handed Kyungsoo the soft white paper.

Kyungsoo eyed it suspiciously, glaring at Jongin almost for disrupting him. 

“It’s just a tissue. Like a handkerchief.” Jongin pressed.

Kyungsoo was reluctant to acknowledge Jongin and continued to wipe his eyes with his hands.

“Stop being so stubborn, here,” Jongin took hold of Kyungsoo’s hand to keep him still and lightly dabbed at the tears staining his cheeks.

“Unhand me!” 

Jongin did not listen, and kept dabbing away. He was insistent that it be done for some reason. 

Kyungsoo fought against him; in a pathetic way, because he had no energy. But he quickly gave up. He hung his head and felt a new wave of tears angrily making their way back.

“I didn’t even say goodbye.” He whispered. “My last words to my sister were that I would be back. Our kingdom would be fine. Yet here her hair ornaments rest. All that history has to say was that she fled the palace and was never heard of again.” Kyungsoo sobbed, his breath hitching and his tears falling more steadily. His head fell forward and rested against Jongin’s shoulder. “I failed my kingdom. I failed my sister. I failed my guard. I should have died on that battlefield.”

Jongin placed two comforting hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, softly patting and rubbing them while Kyungsoo cried. He would have hugged him, but it would have drawn even more attention from the other people around. Not to mention, Kyungsoo might feel more uncomfortable than usual. 

“For what it’s worth,” Jongin started as he whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear. “I think that you being here isn’t for nothing.”

Kyungsoo raised his head and with red teary eyes, gazed up at Jongin’s gleaming ones. 

“I’m glad that you’re here.” Jongin smiled.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes and let his head lean back against Jongin’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

They stayed like that for not too much longer. Kyungsoo was able to compose himself enough to finish looking at everything, but not without a little extra comfort. He held onto Jongin’s wrist closely, afraid that looking at any little thing would set him off. Jongin was glad to comply, and be the tissue caddy if needed.

By the end of the museum, the two had one last stop. That was where Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks and stared in complete shock at the display.

There, the precious necklace that his old guard had requested he keep safe was displayed. It looked the same as it did when it was given to him, oddly enough.

“Do you know it?” Jongin asked in a gentle tone beside Kyungsoo.

“Yes, this is Kai’s necklace.” Kyungsoo said as he leaned up against the glass to get a closer look.

From that small touch to the glass both Jongin and Kyungsoo stepped backwards. They felt a surge of energy jolt through the both of them like wildfire. They were stunned for a moment, not sure of what had just happened. Kyungsoo reached out again and placed his hand on the glass case, that same surge of energy flared between the two of them. 

“Excuse me,” a woman’s voice reprimanded from behind them. “Please refrain from touching the glass.”

“Oh, right. S-Sorry.” Jongin bowed his head in apology several times before he pulled Kyungsoo back.

“That’s it.” Kyungsoo muttered.

“What’s what?”

“That’s how I can get home.”

Jongin furrowed his brows, “What are you talking about?”

“Did you not feel that? That necklace has some kind of power to it, I know it can take me home.” Kyungsoo seemed rather excited again, like he was certain of this.

“Whoa whoa whoa, where the hell did that come from? Why are you so sure of that?”

“Because I just felt!” He exclaimed. Only to earn a shush from the same woman.

Jongin lowered his voice and pulled Kyungsoo further from the display. “Even if that’s your way back, there’s no way we can possibly get it. It’s sealed tight and I don’t have the money to buy it from them.”

“But you have to try! There must be a way! It’s my property, I have a right to it!”

“Not now you don’t! Do you think anyone would believe you if you told them who you were? They’d think you were as crazy as I did the first time I met you.” Jongin began to pull him along and out of the museum. 

Kyungsoo shook him off. “If I’m so crazy, then why did you even bother to help me.” He was furious and it made Jongin feel terribly guilty. 

Kyungsoo stormed back to the display room. “If you won’t help me, then I’ll do it myself.” He squared his shoulders and was determined to go back.

Jongin panicked and went after him, pulling his arm back and literally dragging him out of the museum. 

“Do Kyungsoo!” Jongin shouted once they were finally outside. This earned a few stares from the people around. “What part of, ‘it won’t work’ do you not understand?! This is centuries of history that they keep well guarded and maintained. It’s a national treasure. You either need millions of dollars to purchase it, or you have to steal it. In which case, you can go to serious federal prison for. I am not about to risk my life for you to do that!”

This seemed to finally get through to Kyungsoo. He stopped struggling and couldn’t bring himself to look at Jongin. 

“But it’s right there..” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I know.. I know it is. But we have to try something else for now. This won’t work, no matter what we do right now.” Jongin pleaded with him, hoping that these last few words would finally sink in.

“..You’re right. I… Apologize for my behavior. It was unsightly of me.” Kyungsoo hung his head.

“I-It’s fine.. Just.. Let’s go home, I think we’ve done enough for the day.”

Kyungsoo nodded in agreeance and the two traveled back in the most silence they had ever encountered in their time together. 

…

“We can order something for dinner, and get it delivered.” Jongin tried to lighten the mood as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

“Mn.” Kyungsoo gave mostly one worded responses when Jongin tried to break the ice between them.

Jongin mentally beat himself up over this situation, trying to come up with all kinds of things to make him feel better. The best he could do right now was food, since that seemed to be something that made Kyungsoo happy. But Jongin was getting desperate to make the atmosphere better between them.

“Hey.. Kyungsoo.. Um.. I’m sorry about what i said earlier.. I don’t think you’re crazy anymore, just so you know-”

As they round the corner to his apartment’s floor, they notice a person waiting outside of his door. 

Jongin sucks his teeth in annoyance, knowing very well who it was. 

“Now you’ve resorted to waiting outside my home?” Jongin seethed.

Kyungsoo poked his head out from behind Jongin and saw Baekhyun approach the two of them. A sour taste was left in his mouth at the sight of him. 

“There’s no other way I can get in contact with you, so yes. I’m going to wait outside your apartment.” Baekhyun started rummaging around for something in his jacket pocket. Jongin and Kyungsoo noticed this, but didn’t draw too much attention to it.

“Well, then I guess you’re going to have to wait the rest of the night.” Jongin walked past Baekhyun without a care and pulled his keys out to get in.

Kyungsoo followed him in a similar manner, but kept his eyes glued to Baekhyun’s glaring mug. 

“Kim Jongin, will you just wait one second!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he passed and grabbed hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist.

Kyungsoo felt very angry with this sudden invasion and quickly disarmed Baekhyun from him. It happened quickly, neither Baekhyun nor Jongin had any idea of what had just happened. Kyungsoo had spun them around and held Baekhyun’s arm tightly behind his back.

“Ow! Ow ow ow!! Let go of me!” Baekhyun exclaimed through the pain of his bent wrist and elbow. 

“Do not touch me, peasant.” Kyungsoo seethed before shoving Baekhyun away. 

Baekhyun fell to the floor with a hard slap. But there was no sympathy from either Kyungsoo or Jongin. 

“Kim Jongin!” Baekhyun shouted one last time before Jongin could disappear behind the door.

“If you know what’s best for you, stop showing up here.” Jongin said.

“But-!” Baekhyun tried to call out.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.” 

With that, Jongin closed his door and left Byun Baekhyun alone in the hallway. 

He stood at the door for a second, processing just how cool Kyungsoo had been. When he walked into the apartment he found Kyungsoo already seated at the couch, his head in hands. 

“Are you alright?” Jongin quickly changed his excitable behavior and knelt by Kyungsoo’s knees.

“I’m just.. tired.” Kyungsoo sighed out.

“I don’t doubt it. I’ll order some food, in the meantime you can clean up first and get comfortable. It’s been a tough day for you.” Jongin rested a comforting hand on his lap.

Kyungsoo simply nodded. 

Jongin smiled pitifully for Kyungsoo, he really wanted Kyungsoo to lighten up, but it was increasingly more difficult now. 

“I didn’t know you could do martial arts!” Jongin changed the subject as he pulled out his phone to order food.

“I’m the crown prince, of course I can do martial arts.” 

“Ah.. haha, right.” Jongin laughed awkwardly. “Still, that was pretty cool. I’m grateful you never used it on me.” Jongin took a second to really think about all the times Kyungsoo had told him to let go. He was severely grateful for the special treatment he received from a crown prince.

Kyungsoo on the other hand never thought of Jongin as much of a threat, it might have had something to do with similarity between Kai and Jongin. 

“Why do you hate him so much?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked.

Jongin was taken aback and didn’t respond immediately.

Though Kyungsoo stared at him expectantly.

“Uh.. haha.. Well you see.... He’s kind of the one who got me involved with the pyramid scheme.”

“Did he cause you to lose all that money?” Kyungsoo asked with a slightly more hostile tone. 

“Well, not inherently. He’s the one who involved me with the company in college and knew what it was and what he was doing, dragging me along. He was already knee deep in debt with them, so he had to bring more followers to help lower his. I was unfortunately one of his little toys. Despite the impression that I thought we were friends, he thought it was a good idea to throw me into that mess.”

“That’s despicable!” 

“You’re telling  _ me _ .” Jongin rolled his eyes at the mere thought of Baekhyun. “I want nothing more to do with him now. The less I’m away from that company, the lighter I feel. And that means being away from him.” Jongin nodded with his resolve.

Kyungsoo still felt frustrated for Jongin, but he figured this would be another one of those situations where there was nothing he could do.

The rest of their night was relatively quiet. They enjoyed their dinner, but Kyungsoo was less interactive with it than normal. Jongin knew it was because he was upset, and decided not to pursue the topic anymore. 

What little he didn’t know, though, wouldn’t kill him. 

In the middle of the night, after they had gone to bed, Kyungsoo dressed himself to go out again. He was quiet around Jongin sleeping on the couch and even quieter as he slipped out the front door.

It was a few minutes later when Jongin’s subconscious woke him to the sound of the front door closing. It was a delayed response but it did the trick, even though he had no recollection of it. His mouth felt dry so he went to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. But as he stood there, he couldn’t help but think of how dejected Kyungsoo was all night. It made him feel guilty once again. He snuck his way to his room to check in on him, just to see if he was asleep. But as he peeked through the cracked door, he couldn’t help but notice the neatly folded sheets on his bed. Jongin pushed the door wide open, looking to see where Kyungsoo might have been.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin called out, but with no answer.

He checked the closet, nothing. He checked the bathroom, nothing. There was only the living room and kitchen left, and there was nothing. The panic starting to settle in, Jongin stormed back into his bedroom to see if maybe he had seen something wrong. He turned the lights on only to find a small note folded on his pillow.

_ I’m leaving.  _ __  
_ I hope we can meet again, in another life or in the ones we have. _ _  
_ __ Thank you for everything.

The realization settled in and Jongin crumpled the note up. Within seconds he was throwing on a pair of shoes and a jacket, shoving his keys, phone and wallet all into his pockets in a hurried mess. Just as he was about to step out of the door, he saw a white envelope sitting just under his door.

Inside was a wad of money, large bills at that. Jongin gasped at the sight of the money, knowing there was at least a few thousand from peeking at it. He had remembered how Baekhyun fished around his pocket and pulled something white out. He just hadn’t realized that he tried shoving it under his door.

Jongin sighed heavily before placing the envelope on his living room table. He would have to deal with it later. Right now, he had more pressing matters.

…

It was a difficult trek, but Kyungsoo had made it. It took every bit of his memory to recall the way and a few coins that he may or may not have borrowed from Jongin for the bus ride. 

The grounds were dark, and seldomly lit. There was a watchman at the front where the gates were down. It was clearly not meant to be broken in to. But this did not deter him. Kyungsoo pursued his break-in and was able to easily slip past the lazy guard. 

The grounds were darkly lit, save for a few flood lights lighting up small areas. It felt bare to Kyungsoo, there should have been braziers and torches to light the way.

He snuck into the museum which was surprisingly unlocked and found his way through the dimly lit rooms to his necklace. 

Meanwhile, Jongin arrived at the museum drenched in sweat. He had sprinted his way over from his apartment, only stopping for a second to sneak past the guard at the entrance. 

When he reached the small treasure filled museum, he quietly made his way around. He was afraid that there would be cameras or some kind of laser system that alerted intruders. But that was much too high tech for this small place. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin whisper yelled. The closer he got to the room with the necklace, the more nervous he was. Afraid that Kyungsoo was already gone before he could say goodbye. 

But as he rounded the corner, there he found Kyungsoo, lightly lit by the light coming from the display case that had been removed. In his hand was the necklace, yet Kyungsoo seemed to be upset over something. 

“Kim Jongin, it’s not working..”

Jongin sighed out exasperatingly. “Do Kyungsoo! Do you have any idea of what you’re doing right now?! This is a crime! You can’t be doing this!”

Kyungsoo looked at him with a distraught expression. “It isn’t working!” He ran up to Jongin and grabbed hold of him only for a sudden burst of energy to surge between the two of them. 

The longer Kyungsoo held on to him, he noticed how his body slowly started to disappear. 

Jongin gasped and stepped away from Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo exclaimed, “What are you doing?! It only works when we touch, we have to be in contact!” 

Jongin flinched with his loud voice and tried to shush him.

“You promised me, Kim Jongin. You said you would help me get back home!” Kyungsoo was desperate, stepping toward Jongin and trying to touch him

Jongin took a step back with each of Kyungsoo’s advances. His mind raced with a thousand things and could barely keep up with what he wanted to say. 

“But you’re missing from that world, if you go back everything will change in my world!”

“But  _ I _ don’t belong here!”

“Maybe you do, maybe it was fate that brought you here, to me. I look like your guard Kai, right? I might very well be his reincarnation!”

“Are you trying to say that I’m meant to be with you?! Preposterous! I should have died and reincarnated in this life if that were the case.”

“Maybe that did happen! Maybe something got messed up between our fates. All I know is that it wasn’t by chance that I met you. I was meant to save you that night, I felt it in my heart that I had to help you. Like it was wired in me. And no matter how many people advised me not too, I couldn’t help myself. You were more important, for some unknown reason to me.” Jongin’s face seemed just as desperate as Kyungsoo’s, pleading even.

Kyungsoo watched him with a rather conflicted gaze. His eyes red with frustration and tears that once again dared to well. 

“This is unfair. To my guard, Kai. He gave his life for me and here I am torn between two worlds that I don’t belong, and somehow tied to the fate of his reincarnation. I’ve been brought here for a reason. I still don’t know what that is, but it brought me to you. This.. foreign feeling here.. I don’t like it.” Kyungsoo clutched the fabric at his chest. “It’s most unfair to him.” 

“He was that special to you, huh?” Jongin asked rather bitterly.

“He was a good man.” Kyungsoo responded wistfully.

“I guess I can’t compete with that, then.” Jongin finally sighed. He felt as if he would never win this argument. “Alright, if that’s how it is, then so be it. I won’t keep you trapped here any longer.” He smiled although melancholic.

Jongin grabbed the hand that held the necklace and the two felt that overwhelming sensation pull at their bodies. He leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek. “Berate me if you want. But I figured I’d never get the chance to do that again.”

Kyungsoo’s face turned bright red and into an angry sort of frazzled state. 

“How could you-?!” Kyungsoo tried to say but his words were all jumbled up. 

Jongin chuckled at how panicked Kyungsoo was.

“It’s just a peck on the cheek. Don’t think so much about it.”

Kyungsoo took a moment to breathe and become curt with Jongin. He may have been from a different time, but a kiss on the cheek was still a kiss on the cheek.

“I think you’re mistaken about something. I did not think of Kai in that way. I admired him very much., yes, but not this way.”

Jongin blinked blankly.

“I’m not so stupid to not know the difference in how I feel between two people.” Kyungsoo turned his head away. He was physically starting to become more transparent, and this made Jongin’s stomach sink.

“What are you saying?” Jongin asked.

“I’m saying, I… enjoy your company.” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath and refused to look at Jongin. “Although you bother me to no end, I still… enjoy you.”

Jongin couldn’t help the smile that spread his lips and he stroked Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“If possible… I will come back.” 

“I don’t imagine it will be.” Jongin frowned this time. His newly found sweetness became solemn. 

Kyungsoo used his other free hand to hold onto Jongin fast, he was frightened of how fast this was going. He was afraid that he wouldn’t get to see Jongin again.

“Stay alive there, okay? I’d like to see what history does differently.” Jongin held back onto his arm, savoring each moment before he slipped through his fingers.

“I’ll return.” Kyungsoo nodded in resolve. He held up a pinky for Jongin to hold.

Jongin wrapped his pinky around Kyungsoo’s and they sealed the promise by touching their thumbs.

“I promise.” 

But Jongin couldn’t trust it. 

And just like that, Do Kyungsoo, once a crown prince of Joseon who had migrated to the modern world, was gone.

…

Life went on as normal for Jongin. Like Kyungsoo had never even stepped foot in his life. The night at the museum was like it had never even happened. Thankfully so, or else he would have been in serious trouble.

He had to constantly remind himself that it was real. That his friends had experienced him, too.

Jongdae called him a week later to tell him that there were no results from any hospital. He was either not born Korean or he really truly was the crown prince Do Kyungsoo. 

It was a bitter reminder that what had happened was very real. Even Jongdae started to believe that he might have been from another time. Everyone else could only play it off, thinking he was some actor. When that happened, all Jongin could do was smile and play along with them. He hadn’t the heart to tell them what happened the night.

The money he had received from Baekhyun went to good use. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and give it back to Baekhyun. No, instead, he put it towards his debt, like it was intended for. Thankfully, Baekhyun never tried to really interact with him after that.

For three months Jongin lived like that. Back to being a recluse in his home and occasionally leaving if his friends dragged him out of his apartment. 

Three months, yet he still couldn’t forget Do Kyungsoo. He figured he would never see him again, so there was no use in counting the days since he left. 

Surprisingly, not much had changed with history. The crown prince remained missing and so did the necklace in the display case. Only minor things like the crown princesses hair accessories were missing. Nothing terribly big. Jongin assumed that Kyungsoo went back to stay hidden with his family and that brought a smile to his heart. 

There was a day at the end of those three months, when he was about his business. It was another dinner out with friends and he was slightly buzzed. He left early as he usually intends and walked the sidewalk of the busy street. The cold weather was starting to warm up, and the air was sweet with spring.

Just as he went to turn down an alley, he felt the strange feeling of being watched. Jongin turned around, wondering who or what it might have been, but there was nothing. Just the end of the alley.

“Oho.” A voice suddenly sounded from behind him

Jongin whipped his head back around. 

What he saw there, brought a smile from ear to ear on his rosy face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be under 10k, somehow it became 16k
> 
> well, this is another trash fic, hope you like it enough
> 
> also i like to think that ksoo came back to be with jongin for good and lives out the rest of their days together finding ksoo's sister's descendants who he hopes preciously kept all their heirlooms and money, reveals who he is to them (bc it's passed down for hundreds of years from ksoo's sister what happened to her brother and what he did) and sells all those things and helps jongin pay off his debt and they live pretty comfortably. and idk they live happily ever after, actually kinda mad i came up with this a few hours before posting, but yolo amirite


End file.
